Zenith the great jedi or sith?
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A continuation of the ebony empire series. enjoy however you please. The story begins with betrayal and living in a new world with new memories. Will zenith ever return home and seek his vengance or will he become a true jedi knight. Starts out in the early years with him and his best friend Anakin sky walker. please contact me with suggestions or any info on Anakin's early life.
1. The start of a betrayal

The legend of Zenith Quarhon: star wars the clone wars.

I slept for days in my bed exhausted from all my travels and the constant flow or paper work.

I went to see my mother and knelled before her. "Mother you summoned me. what of this strange world you discovered?"

"It is a world of wonder not like our own. They use magic yes but its far different then ours and their weapons are far more advanced."

I nodded listening.

"You must go to this world and you shall never return. You see my son you are a threat to me. The power you hold has the potential to surpass even my own and I wont stand for you to surpass me and undo all the work I have done."

I looked at my mother shocked as guards surrounded me I drew my sword. and charged my mother full of anger and rage.

I then felt frozen my mind being slowly invaded and broken I managed to move my arm and threw my sword with all my might.

I was released from the mental hold as my mother screamed in pain the blade slicing deep into stomach.

She coughed blood but laughed.

"even now you fight me your just like your father dont worry your be meeting him soon."

"Over my dead body Ill kill you for this betrayal mother how could you."

The guards tackled me and held me down.

"Am sorry my son but I must."

she removed the blade and held it over above my face. I saw my friends deaths flash before my eyes as if saying their last good byes.

I waited for death but it never came instead I felt my mother hand on my face tears in her eyes.

"Am sorry I love you my son but I dont have a choice any more please I beg for forgiveness."

She looked at my face and dropped my sword a portal opened.

"Please I beg you my son forget me. Only return when you are strong enough for there will be no mercy next time."

I was thrown into the portal screaming.


	2. a new life as a padawan

The legend of Zenith Quarhorn star wars the clone wars part 2

My mind was spinning as I fell I screamed in pain as my body felt so different my wings seemed to completely vanish I couldn't feel them. I panicked slightly as I felt memory's flood my mind who was I becoming would I ever remember where I came from who I was or even why I traveled?

I could fell the links I made with my friends even my teacher soul all fade and diminish as they where executed one by one. the pain I felt was only numbed by my pure rage and their screams of pain. "I shouted as I felt my very life force being altered my magic leaving my blood. Was I to become a human? I felt my mind alter further as my new memories took on me.

I shouted in pure rage as my mind seemed to shatter and I feel asleep.

I was Zenith quarhorn A orphan. My best friend was Anikan sky walker. when the jedi's ship landed and the master won Anikans freedom. I managed find him to say good bye to him one last time. However when the jedi saw me they said I was destined to come with them that I could feel the force and it flowed strongly in me.

So I joined them and I became a apprentice then a padawan. I showed potential in the art of combat but my force skills where lacking. Last night me and anakin spent the entire night talking about what we learned and caught up more since he had been busy with master obi wan.

I awoke from my bed tired from last night with Anakin. I was happy to find someone near my age sure I was only 8 and he was 9 but we where great friends we would train with each other Anakin seemed to be what was called the chosen one. I accepted that he may be better than me but for some reason when we dueled with training sabers his master obi one would always encourage me to try harder but I never wanted to hurt my friend I would be block his attacks mostly till he became exhausted. On lookers where amazed at the fact I was just a simple human as was Anakin but I was able to keep up with him.

As the years went by I was almost forgotten by the masters they suggested I become a librarian or a different position then a Jedi knight.

I would tell Anakin of my dreams of faraway lands where I was a master of combat and an enforcer to the weak and protected my home and even was a prince. I smiled a lot when I was with him he was the only real friend I had everyone else thought I was either to weak or doomed to fail but not Anakin he stayed around regardless and he always smiled and laughed at my dreams.

As time pasted I see less and less of Anakin between his training with his master and such a thing I did not have well I did have a master but he was a very poor master or at least teacher. He was a Jedi knight but he offend was missing every single day busy doing more impending matters then attending to me or teaching me.

It was my birthday my 12 birthday to be exact and it was a day I never forget.

I awoke from my dreams hearing a voice "you are so much stronger let your power out embrace your strength don't hide from it in fear reach out and use the force let it flow through you clear your mind and open your eyes and see for the first time." I was scared I ran from my room in hopes for finding anyone who could help me I saw Anakin and his master.

I was in tears and his master saw me and a look of concern spread on his face as he kneeled down "Whats wrong Zenith?" I almost shouted "am hearing voices they aren't my own and they are telling me riddles things I don't understand am afraid it's trying to corrupt me!"

Obi wan was shocked he told Anakin to follow us and he went to see the Jedi masters. "Masters we have a problem this boy seems to been hearing voices I know some of use can hear thoughts of others but these voices seem to talk directly to him."

Yoda looked at me and nodded "very good you have done. Brought this boy you have. Now what is it you hear?" I was shacking slightly afraid it was shown in my eyes.

"Its about embracing the force am not sure who the voice is thought."

Yoda just nodded "I suggest you follow this voice. A guide per phase it is try hard you must to resist any temptation you may feel."

I nodded and walked away outside of the room I grabbed my head in slight pain I could hear what they where saying on the other side of the door.

"Master Yoda did you feel it the force in him seemed to just flourish with in him it was a slight change but it was still there."

I ran afraid of being caught listen in I made my way to the library and attempted to mediate. "close your eyes and open your mind let your true potential flow through you let it build and grow as you do and you shall be a that what you seek a true Jedi. Don't be afraid of me I am a friend a guide. we are your friend I was your friend consider this a final gift."

I was still visibly afraid but I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I felt a great power build in me and crave to be released but I suppressed it and tried to control it. "don't fear yourself let it go and let it be one with you."

I tried to hold back this energy inside of me but I failed and I felt it overwhelm me consume me and flow throughout my body I was scared by nothing happened I was still the same I sighed in relief. I stood up and smiled it was all over the voice everything I felt happy and relieved and a little silly getting worked up for nothing.

I started to look around for Anakin to see if we could play hooky from his training and possibly manage to actually act our age for a change. After searching for a while I saw a group of kids following him laughing a little bit when he tried and failed his task of lifting a few books with the force. I was upset that they where messing him up. After all I seen him do it many times so I knew Anakin could in fact do it maybe he didn't do well under peer pressure.

I ran over to them faster then I thought I could I noticed obi wan was nowhere to be seen. "Hey leave him alone" The group of kids just laughed at me "Oh what are you going to do about it." " yea you're the failure why don't you just…" I was so upset I could feel my anger and sadness radiating off of me the kids seem to take a step back I took a step forward "what out of insults come on call me a failure am done taking it from you. Even if I failed at least I tried unlike most of you" I shouted. They seemed to be very afraid of me now "what lost your nerve?" I shouted. They just pointed behind me. I turned to see to my surprise a few chairs and tables floating around me I blinked and tried to relax and they all came crashing to the floor in a mess. I gulped and looked ashamed I let my anger get the better of me and even scared others and part of me enjoyed it.

I turned and walked out silent the kids trying to calm down. I was soon stopped by Anakin "Zenith wait.." I stopped I didn't dare turn my face I was to afraid of hurting Anakin or worse him seeing me so hurt and close to tears. "what?" I asked shakily.

"Thank you stood up for me yes you got upset but we are still young don't let it get to you we are only human after all. I never knew you held back so much. Why did you hold back?" I turned so he could see my face. I was a little calmer but still down a little.

"Honestly I don't know it just well happened today I just woke up and felt different. The voice I heard just went away after I stopped suppressing the force I guess I was so afraid of using it I feel kind of silly about it honestly."

Anakin just smiled a bit "well don't worry about it am sure your master will be pleased…Why have I never seen him?"

I sighed "well he is kind of busy so he says to busy for me that why I always meditating or dueling I had to train myself."

Anakin frowned a bit "Don't worry am sure things will get better"

I just nodded and soon saw Anakin leave being called away by his master.

I could focus and actually hear them "I don't know why you're so found of that boy. He is an odd one I worry about you being around him"

"He is my friend master and he deserves a friend"

"That may be but that's not you I don't want him causing you to slack off or get into trouble anymore. Don't go near him anymore."

I felt anger and sadness from master obi wan words I was hurt beyond belief it wasn't my fault I was like this. it's who I am. So what if I get into to trouble or goofed off from time to time its not like I had anything else to do."

I tried to hold back my tears but my master appeared behind me. "Zenith why haven't you finished polishing my light sabers." I turned to him the rage in my eyes. For the first time I see him in days he asks me to polish a light saber. I clenched my fist. "How dare you show your face to me and treat me like a slave am no slave to you!" I shouted loud enough I heard obi wan walking to me.

"I haven't learned little more than the basic styles of combat or mediation form you and you abandon me everyday. Now you come to me expecting me to help you. No I won't help you never again. "

My master just smiled a bit and raised his hand and slapped me "you will do as I say boy."

I felt so angry I reached out with the force I felt it as if second nature and grabbed his saber into my hand. I activated the blade and got in a stance. My master was shocked a bit but was clearly upset drawing another saber. "put it down now boy before I take your hand"

I felt so angry and scared I shook my head. His saber clashed with mine as other students and jedi rushed to us to try and stop the fight. I was knocked back a bit from his sheer strength but I knew I had another option beside saber combat. I reached out with my hand and felt the force break through his barrier lifting him off the ground. I smiled as he struggled against my grip on him I waved my hand and sent him flying into a pillar. His body broke through the pillar and I dropped my saber I was shocked I meant to stun him or get him away from me.

"That's enough!" master mace windew shouted. I looked scared but he sighed at my now knocked out teacher. "Zenith how did you possible do that?" I shook my head "I don't know I was just so scared he hurt me again I panicked am so sorry I."

"Its okay Zenith you deserved better than him he will be expelled from the order if I have anything to say about it. Not only was he not teaching you but he had the audacity to attack you and threaten your life in the middle of the library."

I looked at him "who will teach me then am I in trouble?"

Mace windew just smiled a bit "You defended yourself in all honesty I doubt much will be do you may have more work to do but I promise you this you will have a true teacher from hear on am so sorry this happened now go get some sleep."

I nodded and headed to bed I was glad this birthday had been a truly remarkable one even if no one knew it was my birthday.


	3. anger is a weapon

Zenith jedi or sith

I awoke happy from my sleep and headed straight to the library. I wanted to study some lighter saber forms before my I would meet my new master. I sighed my mind rushing full of excitement to much to truly care about what I was reading. I sighed and walked away and tried to mediate but that also failed. I soon heard my name being called by mace windew I ran to him.

"Hello again zenith I would like to put you through a simple test and take a blood sample from you"

I nodded and held out my arm as he pricked it with a device then pocketed it to check it later.

"Now am sure your very eager but I ask you to relax and focus come walk with me."

I walked with him through the halls. "Do you know why others always seem to shy away from you?"

I shook my head and he sighed. "Its because of what they could sense in you. Since you arrived it was a slight difference about you but now its more obvious. You see we all saw you cut off from the force a hole or a shell. The masters and I worried how this could be and decided it must have been through some intense trauma that you will not remember. We had hoped you could be repaired and made to feel the force again. It seems we were right I can sense it in you like a hurricane it's an odd sensation to feel such potential in one so young."

I looked at him wondering what could have happen to cut me off from the force I never could use it well or even at all since yesterday. I remembered how the other students mind tricks or suggestions didn't affect me like others was it because I was cut off from it?

Mace windew smiled a bit "don't worry the past is over you may face it one day but for now use it to grow stronger and reach enlightenment. Now we have decided that you will begin training with a jedi master due at least for a time you will be my padawan at lest for the time being until a new teacher can be found for you. "

I bowed slightly in appreciation "thank you master" He smiled "oh don't thank me yet come its time I sized you up."  
>We soon entered a dueling circle I was giving a training saber. "Don't worry you have your own after this fight" I nodded an relaxed my stance as he drew his saber I smiled as I felt my body almost loosen up I cleared my mind and waited for the first strike. I dodged his attack a downwards basic strike full of power but lacking in mobility and easy to tire from. I knew brute force wouldn't break through his barrier I would have to out maneuver him and get him off guard. My plan in my mind I charged him and felt the force flow through my body making me move faster I leaped into the air over him and turned throwing my saber it all came so naturally to me.<p>

Mace was fast but dident see my blade in time nicking him on the shoulder I smiled and it returned to me. I twirled the blade a bit a wicked smile on my face I was enjoying this perhaps too much.

I charged him again and locked my blade with his. I felt happy in combat and fighting as if it was my second nature. I moved released my grip on my saber and bent backwards under his strike I curled up my right fist and brought it up to meet his chin in a deadly upper cut sending him into the air. I felt the force almost guiding my actions as if instinct I brought my hands up and reached out and grabbed mace windew with the force I slammed him to the ground I brought him up into the air.

I dashed for him and felt the force being pulled into my body and I released It as a force repulse.  
>the whole room shook the very windows cracked as mace was sent flying into the floor. He dropped his light saber in a sign to stop but I dident stop. I threw him threw him into the door with the force it denting heavily.<p>

He looked into my eyes and seemed terrified his force shields broken so easily by one so young. "That's enough" I was snapped out of my assault and trance like rage by none other then obi wan and standing next to him Anakin.

I looked over to the now bloody and bruised Jedi master I felt ashamed I started to back away feeling terrified not of my punishment but of myself.

Others soon rushed into the room watching from the monitors I could hear whispers even master yoda looked upset. Yoda walked over to me and looked at me "padawan there is much suffering and anger buried within you sense it I can. You must go now to dangerous you are till you get it under control you must."

I felt so sick what was happening to me how did I a mere child defeat a Jedi master and almost…kill him

Yoda must have sensed my guilt and sadness he put a hand on my shoulder. "you are special young one. Control this anger you must. Seek out a way to control it you will. Go now and return when you are done.

I looked beyond hurt and started walking I gathered my things from my room and turned to see Anakin waiting at my door way. He was looking down at the floor.

"I am so sorry I have to leave I don't know what is happening to me. Am so afraid."

Anakin rushed over and hugged me "You are not a monster zenith your get this under control and then we will be Jedi knights together."

I had tears in my eyes I didn't even remember to start to cry. "Please I will be back but am not sure I'll ever be a Jedi you saw what I did I almost…"

"But you didn't kill you stopped if your so evil why haven't you hurt me don't you understand whatever happens only happens when you fight. You can control it as long as you don't fight for now anyway. "

I smiled a bit "you always where a clever one thank you I will be back just promise me you wont give up either"

Anakin smiled "I promise I shall be the most powerful jedi that ever lived so when you get back we will be the ultimate team."

I smiled a bit and nodded I grabbed my bag and was escorted out by a jedi guardian. I could hear obi wan talking to Anakin as I walked away.

"He will never be a jedi he is to corrupt cant you feel it. He is to strong of a threat... I told you to stay away from him …"

I then heard Anakin shout "He is my friend… Just because you fear the unknown and the future does not mean I do… He will be a Jedi"

I heard one final sentence from obi wan through my enhanced hearing. "Over my dead body."

Half of me demanded to dash to obi wan and make him eat those word but I couldn't I held back I knew it was wrong.

Soon I was greeted by every jedi master walking with me out of the temple and to the space port. I think they where there not for my protection but out of fear of the general public's safety.

I was put on a small shuttle bond for narshaddha. Once it docked I relished where I was and panicked a but only one Jedi followed me. It was master platoon. Whenever I walked or attempted to get lost in the crowd he would simply follow me from a distance. I was soon lost I had no idea where I was and I sighed. The Jedi master approached me and told me to follow.

I followed him and soon we reached a bar the bartender gave me a very funny look but I was given a drink and soon after I drank the last of it my thirst burning my throat I was passed out asleep.

There must have been something in the drink I was so tired and thirsty.

When I awoke I was in a locked room in my feet shackled to the floor. I felt weak and sick possible I was poisoned I tried to heal myself using the force and to fight off whatever toxins where in my system. It was working I was feeling more like myself I could sense foot a presence approaching my room.

The door opened and light filled the room I was in a small cargo compartment possible in what looked like a ware house a man stepped forward with a gumorian guard following him.

"congratulations it looks like you won and all expensed paid trip to slavery. Ill tell you its not offend a jedi sells a child into slavery but now from what I was told you're not a normal child are you?"

I glared at him I couldn't use the force like this I was so focused on healing myself from the toxins.

"now now you belong to the me now so I suggest you shape up your be fighting soon."

I looked at him "fighting who?"

The man smiled "while another child slave he is very deadly you probably wont last long."

I relished what he meant I was to entered in a underground child fighting ring I thought they dident exist but then again many species look down on humans.

I yanked from my thoughts as a collar was places around my neck I looked down it was a slave collar I could hear the mechanism inside it was suppose to deviled shocks or even a lethal. It was used on animals thought. I looked and followed my capture and made sure to keep up for whenever I dragged behind I was hit by the guard.

I was thrown into a small arena I heard the shouts of the crowd I saw my opponent to say he was a child was a joke he had to be at least 17 years of age and looked like a mandolorian warrior. I heard the announcer's voice. "Today we have a special match the dreaded man killers know as the brute and the challenger the young blood from the jedi temple a boy named by Zenith. Gives him some cheers folks it will be his first and last match no doubt.

I felt my anger rise from within first I knew I had to escape and take down my opponent the stands where covered in energy shields save for the opening at both sides for the slaves.

I focused for a brief secound and tried to sort out my collar knowing I would be soon dead with it on.

I felt the energy the very electricity from the collar flow throughout my body tingling I knew this would be perfect. I sat down as my opponent grabbed a vibro blade from the ground. He stood over me the crowd booed. The child kicked me over but I remained on the ground waiting for it. 

"Oh looks like someone doesn't want to play you know what time it is folks lets see him dance"

I heard my collar beep and felt the slight sting of a shock but it only hurt for a second before I drained the power cell completely storing it in my body I acted shocked and failed around then stood up a plane in my head.

The brute slashed at me with his blade but I ducked under his blows and grabbed his arms and let my stored electricity flow through him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH UGGGGHGHGHH BUZZZZZZZZZ" I soon saw the smoke coming from his head and let go his body falling to the ground I grabbed his collar and drained it of its energy then set my eyes on the force fields. I knew I could not break them but I could overload them. I leaped into the air I felt such anger and rage at my captures. How dare they imprison me.

I knew this was a test from the Jedi to see how far I would go to survive otherwise they never sell a child to slavery. I grabbed the exposed power coil for the shields and felt the energy the power through me. I knew I couldn't drain it would fry me. I focused on the power cells and hit them with all the energy I had I could hear them over loading crackling I leaped back as they exploding sending a blast of heated plasma everywhere. Some of the crowd was fried brunt to a crisps others drew blasters or flied to the exit.

I smiled I felt the force I felt such power and I knew it was mine to command as if it came to me obeyed me and begged me to use it. I leaped into the stands sending the blaster fire back at who ever dared fire at me. I called a twirled my vibro blade in my hand as I walked to the exit. Thugs and guards all standing there holding the line even after my little show. They all dropped their blasters seeing how it was useless and resorted to their swords or hand to hand skills.

I looked at them smiling "you will never leave here alive!"

I channeled the force into my hands I felt the very walls shack as I gathered the energy. Some ran but it was too late I let out a scream of rage as I blasted the horde with a force push the very floor tiles tore up the walls bent inwards as they were sent flying into a glass window and shattering it and falling into the depths below.

I panted tired but I smiled still. Nothing stood in my way.I walked among the dead bodies and salvaged what I could a common blaster and some fragment grenades and thermal detonators. I walked on to the window and looked out to see the very same bar I was at not more than a few hours ago it had to be hours.

I leaped out the window and used the force to control my fall I landed un hurt and walked to the bar. I got odd looks from some citizens. But I suppose wearing torn robes having a pocket full of grenades and holding a blaster and vibro blade in your hands look a little out of place if not deadly. Many just walked on thinking I was just a young thug or gang member possibly it was a common thing for this city.

I walked into the bar the bouncer told me no weapons I pocketed my blaster and dropped my blade at the door. Ignoring his shouts. And sending him into a wall with the force. I looked at the bar tender the entire place full of thugs all wielding blasters aiming for my head.

"Where is the jedi!"I shouted

"I am right here" The jedi master looked at me and removed his mask to reveal he was no master but a simple Jedi sentinel dressed as a master.

"who are you and why sell me?"

He smiled a bit "they owed me money and you deserved to suffer the dark side flows through you. Your corrupted and everyone you touch will follow your path or die. Besides its not every day you get to pretend to be a jedi master and sell a child into slavery. Now tell me where are your owners."

I smiled "dead I killed them all and your next"

He smiled as he drew his light saber "Ide like to see you try." I felt something new the very force giving me energy like the slave collar only so much more" I closed my eyes to take a breath then opened them my eyes bright blue crackling with the force energy,

"Die!" I shouted I flung a table at him. He sliced through the table but by then it was to late I was close enough for my attack. I grabbed his arms and screamed as my hands sparked with force lighting shocking him to death. I soon let go of him and he fell to the ground I called his light saber to my hand it was a red saber possible a back up weapon. I started to walk away

"You will be the death o us all you hear me boy you are no human."

I turned and plunged my saber through the Jedi's heart. "No it is you who has lost their humanity selling children and the blood of hundreds is on your hands not mine."

I withdrew my saber and sheathed it I searched his pocket and found an smaller saber it was green but it would do.

I walked out of the bar and soon found a quiet place to mediate and reflect on my day.

I knew my life would now be forever changed I had made my first kill that day not to mention I killed a Jedi so easily.


End file.
